Mystery of the Fox: REMASTERED
by DubuDoodle
Summary: (Girl in CGL story - you have been warned!) The members of Dtent are in for a surprise when the newest member of their group is not what they expect: Crystal is the only girl in the detention camp for boys. She must learn to get on with her fellow campers, dig holes and solve the mystery of her brother's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! A long time ago, on my old account I wrote this story and then completely forgot about it as I was busy with university. I picked it up again the other day and decided that I owed it to the story and for the wonderful people who read and reviewed it to carry it on. However, reading through it I couldn't help but cringe at my old writing, and so I have decided to revamp and remaster and hopefully make it better! So here it is, mystery of the fox remastered! I hope you enjoy, please R&R! (:**

The time slipped by like sand with each strike of the second hand. The moments before her turn to enter the cold, unsympathetic courtroom prolonged unbearably by the trial before hers, now itching closer to an entire hour overtime. Crystal shifted restlessly in the hard chair, her simmering thoughts irritated over how it could take so long to discuss stealing a DVD, it was hardly a serious crime.

_Then again, _she considered, _I haven't even committed a crime..._

Before she could burn up anymore over the situation, the words of the judge in the room next door caught her by the heart and demanded her attention:

"...or you could go to Camp Green Lake."

Where had she heard that name before? It struck with her immediately as something so familiar, yet as she tried to picture a specific memory there was nothing but a thick haze in her mind. She shifted her seat closer to the door in an attempt to discover more clues.

"What's Camp Green Lake?" the unsteady voice of the convicted boy asked.

"It's a camp for criminal boys, helps to build character."

A moment's pause and then; "I...I think I'll pass..."

As the boy's alternative sentence was declared, Crystal's mind deliberated the prospect of this camp. With a revelling sense of revenge she thought of how good it would be to get her own back at her two-faced lying bastard of an ex-boyfriend by going to this camp and being whisked off by someone else, and it would be his entire fault. Also, this place seared with intrigue to her – why had she heard of this place before? Why did its very name set her mind spinning? Her expression hardened as her decision was made. If she was convicted guilty, she was going to Camp Green Lake.

* * *

"Guilty." The word rang out with the sharp sound of the hammer echoing across the steely gray walls. "I sentence you to two and a half years of jail."

"I want to go to Camp Green Lake."

Whatever the judge was expecting, Crystal knew it wasn't that. A look of surprise flashed across his face.

"You do realise, Crystal Fielding, that there aren't, or ever have been, girls at Camp Green Lake."

She merely shrugged, placing herself firmly in her choice.

"That's a bit sexist isn't it? Is it actually stated anywhere that girls can't go? Surely that would be compromising to rights of equality, don't you think?" she was pleased at how naturally and strongly the words tumbled from her mouth.

A moment of silence settled on the room as the Judge attempted to think of some way of dissuading; however he supposed she was right: Green Lake was never specifically an all boys camp, yet because of the physical demands of the place, girls just _didn't _go there. He looked up at Crystal's fierce iron-like eyes and admitted defeat.

"Your funeral," he shrugged, "two and a half years, Camp Green Lake it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah, got round to updating this much later than I hoped! Been pretty busy handing portfolios and stuff, but that's all out the way now so hopefully should be quicker next time! In response to reviews:**

**Bubblesblossombuttercup: Thank you~ I'm glad you like it! You already know I like your story too! (:**

**Radio Free Death: Thank you for the constructive crit! Always happy for it, I admit a lot of the stuff you mentioned bothered me too, I was actually 13 when I originally wrote this, and so 7 years later I do cringe a little at the glaring errors present. I've decided to leave them in purely so the plot can progress however. Perhaps it was a little lazy, but I'll try and remove any inconsistencies from here on in! You're right it is pretty childish of her, but that is part of her personality that she will (hopefully) grow out of throughout the story, good ol' character growth and all that. Anyways thanks again!**

* * *

Perhaps the decision had been to rash…

The old bus rolled monotonously over mounds of dirt and rocks which stretched endlessly ahead. Crystal leaned against the stained window, ignoring each knocking bump that shifted her heads position. With her eyes closed she inwardly moaned at her current situation.

_What was I thinking? _The hot sting of water pooled into the corners of her eyelashes, _why did I think it was a good idea to come here on the hunt of a _boyfriend!? _Let alone another criminal…_

The blistering heat, magnified through the glass bathed her in an uncomfortable haze made her plight seem all the more unjust. She rubbed fiercely at her eyes, determined not to be seen in such a way. She looked around in despair, and then inhaled deeply. Positives, lets consider some positives.

At least it wasn't jail, anything was better than going to jail. It would be less miserable until everyone back home found out the truth and she would be returned to normality. Just as she was easing herself into a more comfortable state of mind she found herself jolted forward with the sudden screech of the antique breaks. She looked out at this 'camp'; her observation was completed within seconds. Dirt; tents; cabins; boys.

"Alright Princess, get out."

* * *

The sun hung obstinately in the sky, lazily searing across the cracked earth. Grateful that their time under her unforgiving rays was at last at an end, the boys of D-Tent returned back to the main camp, aching arms dragging their shovels behind them.

"Hey, check it out – new kid." Squid muttered, nodding over to the bus.

"Wonder who he's gonna be this time." Armpit said.

As the others gave a disinterested shrug, Magnet wearily followed the movements of the bus, watching the door open and the person step out. He let out a short gasp.

"Not a 'he', man – it's a she!"

"No way," came the reply for their leader, X-Ray, as he strolled at the back, "you're bull-shitting."

"See for yourself X, it's a girl." Magnet insisted

X-Ray paused, peering out through the thick stained glasses. The corners of his mouth crept upwards into a smile.

"My god! Not bad either!"

The others nodded, eyes trailing her as she shakily made her way into Mr. Sir's office. Squid checked quickly behind and observed with amusement the mirrored reactions of every other camper scattered around the site. He noticed one boy in particular and let out a laugh.

"Man, she's even got Zero looking!"

Zero said nothing.

* * *

Crystal sat cautiously down in the office, arms wrapped protectively around her bag. The air conditioning rained down, filling the spaces of the room with cool relief from the sweltering temperatures outside. A massive expanse of a man breathed heavily across from her, a cowboy hat shading his small eyes. He reached a massive fist into a jar of sunflower seeds and poured them into his mouth, crushing them slowly against his teeth. At last he looked up, spitting a few shells out before breaking Crystal's fearful silence.

"So, you're our first girl are you?" he drawled.

Crystal nodded.

"Just because you're a girl don't mean you're at girl scouts, understand?"

Crystal nodded.

"You will get some extra privileges, like a separate changing room, but you are still required to do exactly the same thing in exactly the same conditions."

Crystal nodded.

"Now that that's clear, my name is Mr. Sir, whenever you talk to me, you will call me by my name, you got that?"

Before she could stop herself, a quick smirk escaped and flashed across her face. She lifted a hand to hide it immediately, but was all too aware that she was too late. Mr. Sir glared as he chewed another handful of seeds, but didn't say anything. He got up and threw her a set of clothes.

"There's a toilet in the back there, get changed." He said darkly.

The 'clothes' consisted of a faded orange jumpsuit, and some yellowing socks. There was also a T-shirt offered that wafted with an overpowering smell of sweat, she carefully removed it from the pile and opted instead for her own: the small orange fox-head design on the front had always been her 'lucky-fox', and she figured she'd need it here more than ever. Tying the arms of the jumpsuit around her waist, she walked back into the room to find Mr. Sir stood brandishing a shovel.

"You are to dig one hole each day," he stated, "five feet deep, five feet across; same length as your shovel. After that, you're free to do whatever you want." After he had explained the shower system and what time everything started, a younger man, introduced as Dr. Pendanski entered. He trailed her around the camp chattering enthusiastically about how everything worked. At last he paused in front of one particular tent.

"And this, Crystal, is D-Tent, where you'll be staying!"

As she walked, she gazed about, her eyes settling on the few items within the dusty canvas prison. Seven grubby beds, crammed next to each other, humming with yet more sweat and stench. Two stacks of crates stood at the back housing what few possessions each camper owned.

"What do you think then?" Pendanski asked, beaming down at her.

"Home sweet home…" she muttered back sarcastically.

"Hey Mom," a voice behind them said, "what're you doin' in here?"

"Ah Rex! I'd like you boys to meet a very special new addition to our team!"

Crystal turned around to see six boys lined up in the doorway, arms and clothes dusted in dirt, and all wearing an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Crystal, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, José, Ricky and Zero."

Crystal shakily gave each of them a friendly smile, each nodded back and said 'hi', with the exception of the smallest kid, Zero.

Zero said nothing.

"Right, well I need to carry on in the process of setting up your sleeping tent, Crystal." Pendanski said, filling Crystal with a sense of relief. "Just this once, I guess I'll let you choose your own mentor, let me know in the morning who you've chosen, alright?"

Crystal nodded and watched him leave, a slight fear of panic at being left alone rising in her stomach.

"So, you're Crystal, huh?" Asked one of the boys.

"Yeah that's right. Um, sorry, I forgot your names already!"

"Oh well that's good, 'cos Mom didn't actually tell you our names." Another said.

Crystal shot him a questioning look.

"I'm X-Ray," the first boy told her, and then nodding to the others he introduced; "Squid, Armpit, Magnet and Zigzag."

"And… him?" she asked, looking over at the last boy.

"Oh, Mom got him right, that's just Zero." X-Ray said.

Zero, who was no lying on one of the beds, gave her a quick look and then rolled over silently so he had his back to them.

"Don't worry about him," Magnet reassured her, "Zero doesn't talk to anybody."

"Why not?"

Magnet shrugged.

"He's too stupid, that's why." Squid told her.

Crystal gave them a surprised look, he didn't seem that stupid.

"Surely there's another reason?"

"Well if there is, we don't know it." Armpit said.

"Anyway, Crystal, it seems that you are in need of a mentor, right?" X-Ray said, changing the subject with a secretive smile creeping its way across his face.

"…and your mentor is the person you'll be hanging out with the most, right?

"I guess so…"

"Well if that's the case, allow me to be your mentor!" he finished, the smile breaking its way out into a full grin.

"Man, don't listen to him, he's just trying to 'subtly' ask you out." Armpit told her, avoiding the dark looks being shot his way through X-Ray's glasses.

Crystal nearly laughed out loud, she felt she'd better get the message across, quickly.

"Sorry guys, I'm happy to be your friend, but I am not interested in going out with anyone, okay? Not a chance."

X-Ray gave her a downcast look and attempted a nonchalant shrug. Before anything else could be said, the sound of the lunch bell pierced through the air, and the boys filed hungrily from their tents.

"C'mon Crystal, let's go!"


End file.
